Love Me, versi Indonesia
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: What is this? ... WHAT IS THIS? Yes, or no, Love Me versi Indonesia untuk fans Danny Phantom dari Indonesia! MWAHAHAHAH
1. Chapter 1 Pasangan Bodoh

Pasangan Bodoh

Suatu hari di SMU Casper…

"Kiri, kiri!"

"Oper saja ke dia!"

"Tangkapan yang bagus!"

Seorang cewek tinggi berambut hitam gagak membawa bola basket ke ring, berlari seperti mengacuhkan musuh-musuhnya, terutama dari seorang anak cowok pendek berambut hitam gagak yang sepertinya beda sekitar 12 senti dengannya. Ia berlari ke ring yang tingginya 3,5 meter, dan melempar bolanya.

"Oh! Satu lagi skor untuk tim cewek!"

Semua anak di tim cewek bersorak kegirangan, lalu memeluk cewek tinggi tadi. "Terima kasih sudah berpatisipasi!"

Cewek itu tertawa. "Tidak masalah, dan terima kasih juga, telah bersedia menerimaku ikut mengalahkan tim cowok."

"Tentu saja, karena permainanmu bagus, dan kaulah yang telah membantu kami mengalahkan mereka, mereka tidak sok pamer lagi kepada kami!"

Cewek tersebut nyengir. Ia mengambil handuk kecil dari manajer timnya, dan membersihkan keringatnya dengan handuk tersebut. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menghampiri pemain berambut gagak. "Jadi… Aku menang lagi." Dia nyengir lagi. "Si cebol Dannie."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Sammy." Cowok tersebut menjawab kesal. "Dan lagi, namaku Danny. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Aduh, kenapa tuh? Si cebol marah kepadaku! Duh, takut! Tolong Tuck, Ivy!" Si cewek—Sam—tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama teman-temannya, cowok Afrika-Amerika, dan cewek berambut hitam dengan poni yang dicat warna biru. "Benar-benar gegabah menantangku bertanding olahraga… Kau memang jago dalam basket, tapi masih aku rajanya!"

"Kau! Lihat saja nanti!"

"Lihat apanya? Aku muak melihatmu!"

"Diam saja, raksasa!"

"Hei, kalian berdua, berhenti bertengkar!"

"Dasar, bisakah mereka berhenti saja, setidaknya satu hari dalam 3 tahun ini, Rama?" Cewek berambut hitam—Ivy—tersebut berkata, dengan meminum jus kotaknya.

"Tidak bisa dihindari; mereka seperti rival dibanding teman sejak kecil!" Cewek—eh, cowok berambut pirang berpenampilan cewek, duduk disampingnya.

Benar, kedua bocah itu adalah rival.

Tidak peduli apakah itu belajar, games, lomba makan, dan bahkan bertengkar, mereka selalu membanding-bandingkannya kepada satu sama lain.

Itu terjadi sejak delapan tahun lalu—dari sekarang—saat mereka masih anak-anak umur enam tahun, sehari setelah Sam pindah ke Amity Park.

_"Tucker, Pass!"_

_"Ouch!" Enam tahun Tucker menangkap bolanya sambil menangis, karena lemparannya terlalu kuat._

_"Ah! Payah! Ayolah—itu hanya bola!"_

_"Jangan bilang begitu kalau kau sebenarnya menggunakan kekuatan hantumu untuk melempar bola ini!" Tucker protes, dengan sedikit menangis._

_Tiba-tiba, ada anak perempuan merebut bola Tucker dengan cepatnya. "Hei, kau! Jangan berkelahi dengan anak lemah! PE-CUN-DANG!"_

"_A… U…" Danny kecil tidak bisa menerima dipanggil begitu dari seorang anak perempuan, jadi ia marah seketika. "Lihat saja!" Ia merebut bolanya dari si anak perempuan, dan lari ke ring—satu tiang mempunyai dua ring, yang pendek untuk anak-anak dengan tinggi 1,9 meter, dan untuk remaja dengan tinggi 3,8. Ia hendak melempar bolanya ke ring yang terpendek, tetapi bolanya direbut lagi oleh anak perempuan tersebut, dan anak itu melempar bolanya masuk ke ring… ke ring yang tertinggi…_

"_Hmp."_

_Aku… baru saja kalah dari seorang anak perempuan? Yang benar saja, aku bahkan menggunakan kekuatanku melawannya! Pikir Danny. Dengan cepatnya, ia sadar dari shocknya, dan berbalik ke anak perempuan tersebut. "Siapa namamu?"_

"_Namaku Sam."_

"_SAM!" Ia mengulang dengan kerasnya, dan mengacungkan jarinya kepada Sam. "Mulai sekarang… mulai sekarang… MULAI SEKARANG, KAULAH RIVALKU!" background: petir._

"…_Hah?!"_

KILAS BALIK SELESAI.

Kembali ke SMU Casper, saatnya makan siang. Cewek-cewek—Sam, Ivy, dan seorang cewek dengan rambut keriting dan berkulit hitam-manis—mengambil makanan bersama-sama.

"Kudengar kau menang lagi darinya." Kata si cewek—Valerie.

"Ha-ha! Tentu saja!" Bangga Sam.

"Ah! Ivy! Sini!" Rama berteriak kepada grup cewek.

"Hehe, boleh kami gabung?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Tucker dan Rama bersamaan.

"Ya ampun, lagi-lagi sial—sekarang aku harus makan bersama si cewek raksasa." Kata Danny.

Sam meresponnya dengan amarah. "APA? Aku hanya 12 senti lebih tinggi darimu! Kau ingin bertarung?!"

"Ayo!"

Semuanya hanya melanjutkan makan siang mereka daripada membuat mereka tenang.

"Ha! Aku menang!"

"Sial!"

Tetapi semua memandang mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu. Mereka melihat kepada cewek dan cowok yang sudah selesai menghabiskan makan siang mereka—dan melirik kepada Danny yang terlihat bangga

*****

Cewek-cewek berjalan ke asrama mereka, dan begitu juga para cowok, hanya saja dijalan yang berbeda.

"Yah, aku kalah."

"Kau kalah, yaa…"

Sementara itu, para cowok…

"Haha! Tuck, Rama, kalian melihatnya, kan? AKU MENANG! Rasakan itu, cewek raksasa! Haha!" Danny berjalan dengan sedikit menari.

"Kau benar-benar menikmatinya, ya?"

"Kenapa ia ingin sekali ya mengalahkanku bertahun-tahun ini? Bukan berarti aku tidak menikmatinya, sih…" Kata Sam.

"Yah, aku sih tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa ingin mengalahkannya dalam semua hal… aku hanya menikmatinya… aku tidak tahu kenapa, sih." Kata Danny.

"APA?! Kau tidak tahu?!" Valerie dan Ivy berteriak persis ke muka Sam.

"APA?! Jangan bilang kau sedungu itu!" Tucker dan Ivy berteriak persis ke muka Sam.

"Apa?" Sam dan Danny bertanya bersamaan, hanya saja Danny terlihat agak marah.

"Itu berarti dia menyukaimu, Sam!"

"Itu berarti kau menyukainya, Danny!"

"HA-AH?!" Danny dan Sam berteriak bersamaan, dan mereka sadar bahwa mereka berjalan dijalan yang dekat.

_Jangan bilang mereka juga sedang ngomongin hal yang sama._ Pikir Val.

*****

Di asrama pria, seseorang mengetuk di kamar Danny, Rama dan Tucker, dan membuka pintu. "Tucker, aku…" Seorang cowok berambut coklat terlihat shock kepada Rama—yang sedang membuka pakaiannya. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak akan shock saat melihat cowok yang membuka bajunya di asrama pria… dan punya dada pria dan bukan, ahum, dada wanita?—dan pingsan.

"WAH."

"Taruhan, dia anak baru." Komentar Danny.

"Yah, kau benar." Kata Tucker.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tucker kembali dari mengantar cowok tersebut kekamarnya.

Danny memakan coklatnya dan membaca komik saat menunggu iklan TV berakhir. _Benarkah aku menyukai Sam? Maksudku, aku suka Paulina, tapi sepertinya tidak lagi. Tidak seperti Sam, aku deg-degan saat melihatnya. Dan aku pernah berpikir bahwa Sam itu menarik, cewek menarik—dia cantik, manis, keren, dan unik jika dibanding cewek lainnya… dan aku selalu mencoba memperlihatkan kehebatanku didepannya… bahkan curang._ Pikir Danny.

… _tunggu, jika aku baru menyadarinya… apakah itu berarti aku begitu bodohnya?!_


	2. Chapter 2 Casper Prom Hampir Berantakan

_Gelap._

_Hitam._

_Entah di ruangan apa, Danny melangkahkan kakinya. Dia tak tahu sekarang dia berada di mana. Semuanya gelap. Seakan dia hanya bisa melihat dirinya sendiri. Bahkan lantai yang dia pijaki, begitu dingin._

"_Dimana aku?" Pikirnya._

"_Danny..."_

_Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara memanggil Danny. Sebuah suara perempuan._

_Danny menoleh. Masih terlalu gelap. Namun, dia dapat melihat bayangan perempuan yang tengah berjalan padanya di tengah kegelapan. Dan lama kelamaan, sosok gadis itu makin terlihat._

"_Hihi..."_

"_S-siapa? Siapa kamu?"_

_Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu hanya tertawa pelan dengan suara yang begitu Danny kenal. "Fufu... lihatlah dirimu, Danny... kamu manis sekali..."_

"_H-heh?" Danny makin kebingungan. "Ja-jawab! Siapa kau?"_

_Sebagai ganti dari jawaban, gadis itu semakin mendekati Danny. Mau tak mau, Danny harus diam di tempat, walau dia lebih memilih untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya._

_Dan sosok gadis itu makin terlihat..._

"_S-Sam?"_

_Ya. Dan muncullah seorang gadis gothic dengan gaun plain hitam. Sam. Dia tersenyum pada Danny._

"_S-Sam? M-mau apa ka..."_

_Dan sebelum Danny bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sam menarik lembut wajah Danny dengan kedua tangannya._

"_Danny..."_

_Dan Sam pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Danny..._

_Dan..._

_00000_

Danny membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Nafasnya begitu terengah-engah, serta keringat mengucur di wajahnya.

Rama, sambil menggosok giginya dan memegang secangkir air untuk kumur-kumur di depan wastafel kamar, bertanya, "Pagi, Danny. Kok pucat banget?"

"Aku dapet mimpi buruk..." Kata Danny dengan wajah seram.

"Oh ya? Mimpi buruk apa?"

Danny terdiam. "...Nggak inget."

"Yah, sayang banget." Kata Rama tanpa dosa. Dia berkumur dan membuang kumurannya, lalu membersihkan sikat giginya.

"Apanya yang sayang banget? Bikin ngeri, bego!"

Sebenarnya Danny nggak lupa mimpinya sama sekali. Bahkan dia ingat tiap detail dari mimpinya. Tapi, dia hanya benar-benar nggak tau apa yang bakal teman-temannya pikir kalau dia bilang 'aku cuman mimpi tentang si bocah (siapa yang bocah disini?) Manson itu, dia hampir menciumku', mungkin mereka bakal berpikir kalau dia menyukainya.

"Dingin banget? Kenapa? Datang bulan?" Ejek Rama, dan disambut dengan tawa Rama dan Tucker.

"Aku bukan cewek, bocah! Berhenti mengerjaiku, ah!" Danny hendak bangkit dan menyentuh kasurnya. Tapi...

"...Ng? basah?"

Dia merasakan sesuatu di kasurnya. Teksturnya jadi lebih basah. Namun, lebih kental. Dan pastinya bukan air biasa.

...dan dia barulah sadar kalau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Dia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dan takut-takut melihat kedua sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarnya.

Tentu saja Tucker dan Rama mendengarnya. Mereka saling berpandangan, dan tak bisa menahan ledakan tawa mereka sendiri.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BEGO! AKU CUMA BARU DAPAT PUBERTAS, KOK!"

00000

Di kantin.

"Pagi, Sam." Sapa Rama begitu bertemu pandang dengan gadis gothic itu. Tentu saja dengan wajah yang terlihat sehabis tertawa sampai berlinang air mata. Dia masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya, sebenarnya.

"Pagi, Rama." Sam menyapa balik. "Apanya yang lucu? Kamu dan Tucker kayak habis ketawa..."

"Oh..." Rama cekikikan. "Kamu nggak bakal mau denger, deh, kalau masih pingin jaga imej." Kata Rama.

"Bilang," kata Sam.

"Iya, jadi..."

Sebelum Rama sempat mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, Danny cepat-cepat membungkan Rama dengan tangannya sendiri. "Nggak ada! Cewek nggak bakal ngerti!"

"Oh... ya udah..." Sam mengangkat bahu dan pergi.

Rama melepas bungkaman Danny dengan paksa. "Ngapain, sih?"

"Itu kata-kataku, sialan."

"Kalian ngapain? Kelas Sabtu pagi bakal mulai sepuluh menit lagi! Lancer bakalan ngamuk kayak minggu lalu, lho!" Kata Tucker. "Ayo, kelas kita hari ini ada di lantai dua di dekat tangga."

"Oke." Jawab Danny. "Ya ampun… bisa, nggak, sih, mereka biarin kita sarapan dulu sebelum mulai? Laper banget, ini…" Keluhnya.

Ketiganya pergi ke kelas bersama-sama, mengikuti Sam yang sudah bergabung dengan Valerie dan Ivy. Dan seperti biasa, Danny duduk dengan Rama, Sam dengan Valerie, dan Tucker dengan Ivy.

Beberapa teman Rama—semuanya cewek—menyapa Rama. "Pagi, Rama! Kamu kelihatan manis banget hari ini!"

"Aduh, makasih banget~ kalian juga~" Jawab Rama.

Perlu diingat, Rama itu cowok… dengan pakaian wanita.

"Kenapa aku harus duduk di sini, sih?" Protes Danny dengan bisikan, memastikan Rama takkan mendengarnya. Walau mendengarnya pun tak apa-apa, sih.

Tak lama, Lancer pun masuk ke kelas. "Nah, semuanya! Duduk di bangku masing-masing, kelas akan dimulai!"

Kelas pun berjalan dengan membosankan, seperti biasa. Beberapa anak ngobrol diam-diam, entah bagaimana caranya. Beberapa ketiduran. Beberapa menggambar asal-asalan di buku catatan mereka. Dan beberapa mendengar iPod. Satu jam memang terasa begitu lama di kelas pagi hari Sabtu ini, walau kelas ini adalah satu-satunya kelas yang ada di hari Sabtu, karena setelah kelas pagi, mereka bisa dikatakan sudah 'pulang sekolah'.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Sebelum kita mengakhiri kelas ini, aku sekedar memberitahu kalian bahwa kita akan menyelenggarakan pesta prom minggu depan! Gerakkan pantat kalian dan carilah pasangan dansa kalian." Kata Lancer sambil cekikikan, disambut dengan ekspresi tanpa makna dari para murid. Dia pun mulai membagikan brosurnya.

"Oh, tidak, prom night." Kata Sam, hampir berbisik.

"Mengingatkanku akan satu hal yang paling memalukan tahun lalu." Balas Danny, hampir berbisik juga.

Yah, tahun lalu, hanya Danny dan Sam yang tidak kebagian pasangan, jadi mereka menjadi pasangan prom atas nasehat Lancer. Semuanya tertawa karena bahkan Danny tidak bisa meraih bibir Sam untuk dicium. Butuh satu bulan untuk semuanya melupakan kejadian itu.

"Aku nggak mau datang." Kata Danny dan Sam, hampir bersamaan.

00000

Para cewek—Sam, Valerie dan Ivy berjalan bersama-sama ke kantin, lalu makan sarapan mereka dalam satu meja.

"Hah? Kamu nggak mau datang ke prom?" Tanya Valerie tak percaya.

"Kamu nggak bisa bayangin gimana ekspresiku waktu nginget kejadian tahun lalu! Aku nggak bisa dansa sama Fenton karena dia nggak cukup tinggi!"

Hening sebentar. Valerie dan Ivy saling melirik pada satu sama lain, lalu melanjutkan makan. "Oh."

"Apa-apaan tuh reaksi? …jangan bilang kalian lupa."

"Kami ingat." Kata Valerie sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya.

"Ya, kami ingat sejak kamu ngomongin itu beberapa detik yang lalu." Sambung Ivy sambil mencomot kentang Valerie, disusul dengan ringisan karena Valerie menyentil tangan yang mengambil kentangnya.

Sam menghela napas panjang. "Oke… yah… aku nggak punya cowok buat datang bersama ke acara prom. Aku nggak punya pacar. Siapa juga yang mau mengajakku?"

Rama tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Valerie. "Tapi nggak bagus, Sam! Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk kalian bertiga dan cowok-cowok di sana!" Kata Rama sambil menunjuk ke arah Danny dan Tucker yang sedang sarapan di meja yang tak jauh dari sana dengan jempol. "Dan _gratis._"

Valerie dan Ivy menyambutnya dengan gembira. Ivy senang karena dia tahu pakaian buatan Rama sangat bagus, dan Valerie senang karena pakaiannya _gratis_.

"Nggak tertarik, Rama. Cari aja cewek lain yang mau beli, dan _poof_! Lima puluh dollar untukmu." Kata Sam tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebenernya itu cuman 25 dollar, orang kaya." Kata Rama, menghela napas. "Tapi, bener deh, dressnya cocok buatmu. Hanya kamu yang cocok memakainya. Dan aku yakin dressnya bakal pas untukmu. Pas dalam artian desainnya maupun ukurannya."

"Heh, kamu nyuri data ukuran tubuhku _lagi_?"

"Kalo nggak, ya, aku nggak bisa bikin dress dengan ukuran yang pas." Kata Rama bangga.

"Bangga banget nyuri data ukuran tubuh cewek! Dan aku nggak bakal datang ke pesta itu. Nggak bakal pernah."

"Tapi Sammy-kins, ini hanya setahun sekali! Nggak bakal ada cewek yang nggak hadir!"

"Aku cuman mau kasih tahu kamu, Rama, kalo dia bukan cewek." Kata Danny, tiba-tiba muncul dan nimbrung dari belakang Sam. Dan dia mendapat sedikit sentuhan di kepalanya dari Rama, Valerie dan Ivy. Tiga benjol pun menghiasi kepala Danny.

"Dia cuman mau kasih tahu kamu, Rama, kalo aku bukan cewek. Dia bener." Kata Sam.

"Tapi, tapi sayang banget! Plis. Satu kali datang nggak bakal menggigit." Bujuk Rama dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bakal gigit. Sakit, malah."

"Plis…?"

Rama mulai mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Dia tahu Rama hanya bohongan, tapi dia cuman nggak tahan ngelihat Rama nangis.

"Oke… baiklah… tapi aku masih butuh satu cowok untuk kuajak pergi bareng."

Ekspresi Rama langsung bahagia. Pandangan Rama pun, disusul dengan Valerie, Ivy, dan Tucker yang baru mau menghampiri mereka, teralih pada seorang cowok berambut hitam gagak yang berdiri di belakang Sam yang sedang dadahan dengan Paulina.

"Uh… aku baru aja diajak Paulina saat Sam bilang 'baiklah', dan dia langsung pergi. Sori."

…oh, berakhir dengan bagus. Terutama dengan ekspresi bahagia Rama.

00000

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf, Rama!"

Danny sedang membujuk Rama untuk menggiringnya keluar dari kasur, karena sudah membuat Sam batal memakai dress buatan Rama untuk pergi ke prom.

"Tucker dan aku yakin banget kamu suka Sam. Kamu suka dia, dan kamu ajak dia dansa. Sekarang."

"Aku emang suka Sam, tapi cuman sebagai temen dan rival! Kalo aku suka dia, aku nggak bakal peduli sama kejadian tahun lalu dan langsung ngajak Sam!"

"Ini salahmu kenapa tinggimu masih dibawah 170 dalam enam belas tahun hidupmu ini!

"Berisik! Jangan bikin aku ngehancurin kasurmu dan cepetan keluar dari kasur!"

"Nggak ah. Males."

"SEKARANG!"

Nggak ada respon dari Rama, tapi Danny yakin Rama mau ngasih pandangan yang seakan mengatakan uh-oh-gue-takut-sama-elo-deh-seriusan'.

"Heh!" Danny mengambil pai ceri yang sudah sejak tadi tergeletak di meja. Asap hangat masih mengepul dari painya. "Liat nih! Aku sama Tucker minta izin makai dapur sekolah buat bikinin pai ceri untukmu! Ayo makan bareng-bareng sama Tucker!"

Rama nggak merespon. Gantinya, dia langsung menyambar pai itu dan memakannya sendirian di balik selimut.

"Bocah! Balikin painya kalo nggak mau maafin aku!"

Tucker hanya bisa memandangi mereka, sampai telepon berbunyi. Dia mengangkatnya. "Halo, kamar 666 disini. Hah? Yah… bagus sih. Tunggu bentar."

Tucker pun menghampiri kedua bocah yang sedang bertengkar itu, lalu memberikan telpon _wireless _itu pada Rama. "Dari Sam."

Rama langsung menyambar telpon itu. "SAMMY-KINS!"

"Sayang banget aku sengaja bikin pai buat dia." Kata Danny dengan suara kecil.

"Denger, ya, Rama. Aku bakal pake dressnya, dan bergabung dengan kalian. Tapi tanpa dansa juga nggak apa-apa, kan?" Kata Sam dari seberang telpon. Rama bisa menduga Sam sedang tersenyum untuknya. "Mana dressnya?"

"Hmm, hehe, tenaaang, masih seminggu lagi, kok! Aku, sih, sebenernya udah selesai bikin dressnya, cuman tinggal bikin _finishing touch_ aja. Inget, ya, hari itu kalian harus sudah ngumpul tiga jam sebelum prom—jam tiga. Oke?" Tanya Rama.

"Oke, bye."

_Click_.

"Jadi, Danny, kenapa kamu nerima-nerima aja diajakin Paulina?" Tanya Rama.

"Aku nggak nerima dia. Dia cuman bilang 'hei halo Danny-kins. Aku mau dansa sama kamu, dan nggak ada kata 'nggak' darimu, oke? Sampai ketemu di ballroom minggu depan! Bye-bye!' dan selesai." Danny menghela napas.

"Sam pastinya bakalan muntah kalo denger Paulina manggil kamu Danny-kins… oh, oke… aku yakin banget kamu suka Sam, Danny. Kenapa kau nggak tolak aja Paulina dan ajak Sam? Cewek bakal bosen kalo mereka cuman berdiri di lantai dansa, ngelihatin temen-temennya berdansa dari kejauhan sedangkan mereka cuman sendirian."

"Yah? Aku nggak suka bocah Manson itu."

"Jangan manggil dia 'bocah Manson' kayak kau baru kenal dia sehari."

"Ya udah! Jadi, aku nggak suka 'bocah sialan itu'."

"Danny!"

"APA?"

"Nyerah aja, aku udah tau kamu suka dia!"

"Tau darimana aku suka dia bahkan akupun nggak tau aku suka dia apa nggak?"

"Karena kau nggak peka, terlampau nggak peka dari standar cowok kebanyakan, tolol!"

"Perhatiin bahasamu waktu bicara denganku, _Fool_-ey!"

"Bukannya kau lagi ngomongin dirimu sendiri, Fentino?"

"UDAH, UDAH KALIAN SEMUA, DIEM!" Jerit Rama.

"Oke-oke. Kau nggak suka sama dia, dan itu jawaban terakhirmu. Kayak aku peduli aja." Tucker memotong bagian pai yang udah dipotong, dari bagian yang udah dimakan Rama dan bagian untuknya dan Danny.

Sebenarnya Tucker peduli. Dan mau nggak mau, peduli. Karena Danny dan Sam sama-sama temannya. Tapi dia memilih untuk mencueki Danny yang sebenarnya sedang menghindari rasa sukanya pada Sam.

00000

Seminggu telah lewat tanpa disadari. Sam cs. sudah berada di ruangan yang telah disebutkan Rama seminggu yang lalu. Mereka ganti pakaian, dan berubah menjadi remaja yang cantik dan tampan.

Valerie memakai gaun kuning panjang yang senada dengan bandananya. Ivy memakai dress semiformal yang disempurnakan dengan sarung tangan jaring dari sikut sampai perbatasan telapak tangan dengan jemarinya.

Dan Sam, dia memakai dress hitam panjang dengan chocker ungu. Ada sedikit potongan di bahu dan sikutnya, membuatnya tampak lebih elegan. Dan rambutnya yang biasanya dikunci, digerai, dengan beberapa bagian rambut yang dijepit ke belakang dengan beberapa aksesoris tengkorak.

Tucker pakai jas merah gelap dengan atasan kaus berwarna beige di dalamnya dan celana panjang berwarna merah juga yang matching dengan sepatunya. Danny memakai vest hitam dan kemeja lengan panjang warna putih yang dilipat, dengan bawahan putih-putih. Sementara Rama…

Rama datang dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Tucker, hanya saja dengan hitam dan putih. Rambutnya pun diikat menjadi pony-tail, tapi tetap terlihat gagah dengannya.

Ya, tahun ini bukan pakaian wanita.

"… cepat katakan siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Rama yang asli." Canda Valerie, yang disambut dengan tawa semuanya minus Rama.

"Heh, Ivy cuman nyuruh aku buat makai pakaian cowok. Sebenernya aku kepingin pakai dress."

"Karena KAU itu cowok. Dan kita bakalan dansa bersama. Aku nggak mau kelihatan kayak lesbian begitu orang melihat kita sebagai dua cewek yang berdansa tango bersama. Aku nggak mau kayak tahun lalu. Kau makai dress cewek, dan terang-terangan ngajak aku dansa."

"Tapi itu bakal bikin kita muncul di koran sekolah." Kata Rama terkekeh.

"Ya kali!"

Pandangan Danny dan Sam bertemu, membuat semu merah muncul di kedua wajahnya. Pelan-pelan dia mendekati Sam. Sam agak gugup hingga badannya sedikit gemetaran. Penasaran Danny bakal ngomong apa dan bakal ngapain.

Danny berkata, "Woh, liat, dia udah kayak tanteku yang berumur 40 tahun."

… yang membuatnya kedapatan bogem mentah dari Sam dan membautnya mental ke dinding. Danny meringis, membuat para cowok mengingatkan diri mereka untuk berhati-hati bicara—minimal jaga jarak—pada cewek temperan.

Mereka berpisah. Valerie, Tucker, dan Ivy pergi sebentar untuk sedikit jalan-jalan ke taman. Rama kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil barang yang ketinggalan di kasurnya. Danny pergi ke hall dansa, dan Sam pergi ke hall dansa dengan jalan yang lebih jauh—pertama, karena dia nggak mau jalan dengan arah yang sama dengan Danny, kedua, dia nggak mau ketemu Paulina, ketiga, dia nggak mau ketemu sama pasangan kerdil itu.

"Danny brengsek! Kenapa sih seenggaknya dia ngomong sesuatu yang bagus ke aku sekali aja?" Sam berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat nggak elegan, tapi tetap dapat menarik perhatian cowok-cowok. Sampai akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang. "Maaf—eh, Rama?"

"Eh, Sam… lihat Ivy? Tahu lah, aku udah janji mau dansa sama dia."

"Uh… iya. Dia jalan-jalan bareng Valerie dan Tucker ke taman."

"Makasih." Kata Rama sambil cepat-cepat berlalu ke taman.

Cewek gothic berambut hitam gagak itu menghela napas pendek.

"Yah? Aku nggak punya pasangan buat dansa bareng, jadi ngapain aku makai dress ini dan bergabung? Kan sayang dressnya Rama. Aku lebih milih nonton sinetron TV yang ngebosenin daripada berdiri sendirian dan cuman ngelihatin mereka bersenang-senang dengan berdansa. Bukannya nggak mau ngelihat mereka senang, sih…" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Tahu bahwa teman-temannya sedang perjalanan menuju ballroom, Sam memilih untuk jalan-jalan di luar, walau di luar sudah gelap. Dan untuk informasi, hanya ada dirinya di luar.

Walau sayang, secara kebetulan Paulina melihatnya dari balik jendela.

"Maaf, Danny. Aku ke toilet dulu, ya."

"Uh, ya, silahkan…"

Paulina berlarian kecil keluar, bersamaan dengan Danny juga melihat Sam dari balik jendela.

"Sam?" Gumam Danny.

"Halo, Manson." Sapa Paulina pada Sam dengan nada dan senyuman dingin. Paulina memakai dress pink dengan glitter bertebaran di dress dan wajahnya. "Ngapain sendirian disini?"

"Oh, kayak kau peduli aja, Sanchez."

"Berbaik hatilah karena aku sudah berbaik hati untuk menyapamu." Balas Paulina dingin, berusaha cuek betapa Sam jauh lebih cantik darinya dengan dress yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Oh, makasih banget. Kamu baik, deh. Kamu juga bisa menang award sebagai Orang Paling Baik Sedunia atau Orang Paling Kocak Sedunia, kalau-kalau beneran ada."

"Lucu," kata Paulina sarkastik. "Apa ini? Ucapan terima kasih karena aku sudah mencuri Danny darimu? Aku melakukan ini demimu agar kau bisa berdiam diri di asrama dalam keadaan menyedihkan."

"Ng—heh, apa kau beneran minta Danny jadi pasanganmu biar aku nggak punya pasangan?" Sam mengangkat alis.

"Ups, ketahuan." Kata Paulina, pura-pura terkejut. "Nggak cuman itu, sih. Aku bisa bermain-main sebentar dengannya, dengan menolaknya di depan umum, membuangnya seperti sampah. Bukannya bagus? Kau bisa dapat bekasku nanti."

Sam nggak bisa bersabar lagi untuk nggak menampar Paulina. Baru dia ingin mengayunkan tangan, tahu-tahu sudah ada tangan yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Danny…" Bisik Sam, hampir tak terdengar.

"Danny! Pas banget! Dia baru saja pingin nampar aku, padahal aku sudah memujinya!" Kata Paulina sambil tersenyum puas.

"Hah? Apa-ap—"

"Yah, cukup, aku menolakmu, Paulina."

Kata-kata Danny cukup membuat Sam dan Paulina begitu shock.

"A-apa? Ta, tapi kukira kamu menerimaku!" Kata Paulina hampir menangis.

"Ya kali, aku nggak pernah mengiyakan ajakanmu, kok. Yah, sama aja, kan; kamu juga bakal membuangku di depan semua orang, kan? Dan lagi, aku bakal dansa sama Sam."

Sam benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Kau milih dia, padahal kau punya kesempatan untuk dansa denganku? Cowok macam apaan kamu, hah!" Jerit Paulina tak percaya.

"Cowok normal manapun bisa tahu kalau Sam lebih cantik darimu—bukan cuman penampilan, tapi juga sifat." Kata Danny.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Paulina, sambil terus memegangi pergelangan tangan Sam, Danny menarik Sam menuju bagian taman yang lain, dimana taman itu terdapat bebatuan rata yang agak tinggi.

"D-Danny? Kamu lupa, ya, kalau kamu nggak cukup tinggi buat dansa denganku? Ingat, aku juga pakai high heels." Tanya Sam hati-hati. Dia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Danny saat ini, apalagi setelah cowok itu menyelamatkannya.

Danny langsung berdiri di atas bebatuan rata tersebut, dan menarik Sam supaya berdiri menghadapnya. Sekarang, Danny sudah minimal dua senti lebih tinggi darinya. "Jadi… tadi kamu ngomong apa?

Danny got standing on the big stone. Now, he's already taller than her 2 centimeters away. "Now, what did you say?"

Sam tertawa. "Kayaknya kamu bener-bener mau dansa denganku, ya?" Candanya.

"Oke, aku ngaku. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka kamu!" Kata Danny tegas.

"Oke…" Kata Sam sambil tersenyum, walau sedikit merasa kecewa.

Hening sebentar. Nggak ada yang bisa bicara sampai Danny mengatakan…

"…Mau dansa denganku, raksasa?" Sambil menawarkan tangannya.

"Tentu, kerdil." Sam menyambut uluran tangannya, dan memulai dansa, dengan bulan yang bersinar hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Danny tersenyum. 'Yah… mungkin aku beneran suka Sam, dan mungkin nggak. Tapi, aku nggak peduli. Kalau aku suka dia, aku bakal merasa makin suka sama dia', batinnya.

Dan dengan ini, kayaknya sudah jadi happy ending untuk prom ini bagi setiap siswa kecuali Paulina, yang barangkali udah balik ke asramanya dan menendang benda manapun yang ada di kamarnya. Ya… siapa tau?


End file.
